02 Grudnia 2011
Plik:Logo.jpg 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5537 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5537); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:40 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.07, 6.32, 6.37, 7.06, 7.32, 7.37; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Paco, Nouky i Lola - Ach, te Koty!, odc. 15 (De drole de chats); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Photoland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Pinky i Perky - Przerażająca zjawa, odc. 2 (The Menacing Phantom); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Baranek Shaun - Afrykańskie kaczki, odc. 68 (28 s. II) (Zebra Ducks of Serengeti); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 44; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Rezydencja - odc. 31 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Rezydencja - odc. 32 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2295; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Battlefield - Technika Łowiecka Lwów (Battlefield Lion, Bear, Wolf) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO 14:00 Plebania - odc. 1788; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2176 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5538 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5538); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Plebania - odc. 1789; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Klan - odc. 2177 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Piłka nożna - Strefa Kibica i Stadion Narodowy EURO 2012; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Piłka nożna - EURO 2012 - Ceremonia Losowania grup turnieju finałowego - Kijów; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:55 Piłka nożna - Strefa Kibica i Stadion Narodowy EURO 2012; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Hit na piątek - Zakonnica w przebraniu 2: powrót do habitu (Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit) - txt.str.777 102'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Bill Duke; wyk.:Whoopi Goldberg, Kathy Najimy, Barnard Hughes, Mary Wickes; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 James Bond w Jedynce - Żyje się tylko dwa razy (You only live twice) - txt.str.777 111' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1967); reż.:Lewis Gilbert; wyk.:Sean Connery, Akiko Wakabayashi, Tetsuro Tamba, Donald Pleasence, Lois Maxwell; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Kariera Nikosia Dyzmy; komedia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Kino nocnych marków - Kraj świata; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:10 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 108; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 314 Psia mama; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.02, 9.06, 9.44, 10.18, 10.21; Panorama: 9.35; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie, co jeszcze w programie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Tajemnica" (Bolesław Leśmian); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Sztuka życia - odc.24; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 76 (295) Fortuna kołem się toczy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 662 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Egipskie ciemności (Egypt Underworld); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Siedlisko - odc. 1/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda 16 05; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 53; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin - Bitwa na czary 2011; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 89 - Fala; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - ...i, że Cię nie opuszczę...; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - Rozgrzewka; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 462 -Dymisja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (71); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - Extra; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Alibi na piątek - Potęga strachu (Running Scared) 116'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2006); reż.:Wayne Kramer; wyk.:Paul Walker, Cameron Bright, Chazz Palmintieri, Vera Farmiga; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Girl Guide 89'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Paweł Kukiz, Renata Gabryjelska, Juan Carbajal, Norman Grant, Mariusz Bogucki, Tadeusz Ostrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 W doborowym towarzystwie (In good company) 105'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Chris Weitz, Paul Weitz; wyk.:Dennis Quaid, Topher Grace, Scarlett Johansson, Marg Helgenberger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 1 Pułkownik cesarza; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia 200px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:55 Program Operacyjny Innowacyjna Gospodarka - Platforma Usług Elektronicznych cz. 1; felieton; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:38 Program Operacyjny Innowacyjna Gospodarka - Platforma Usług Elektronicznych cz. 2; felieton; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:18 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:46 Program Operacyjny Innowacyjna Gospodarka - Platforma Usług Elektronicznych cz. 3; felieton; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:45 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:00 Transmisja losowania grup turnieju finałowego EURO 2012 z Kijowa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 168; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:52 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:12 Niewidzialna cyberwojna (Cyber Wars: Invisible Warfare/Let the Cyber Wars Begin) kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:12 Forum - wydanie 168; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:12 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:22 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:34 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:12 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:23 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Mechanizmy rynkowe - odc. 2; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:52 Jej sukces - odc. 1 - Kierowca autobusu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 44 (odc. 44); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:07 Reportaż TVP INFO - Huśtawka na spacerniaku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:18 Forum - wydanie 168; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:11 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 48 - Medycyna Kwantowa - medycyną przyszłości?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Plik:120px-Logo_Polsat.svg.png 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:10 TV market 7:25 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 32 7:55 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego Odcinek: 13 8:25 Gang Misia Yogi Odcinek: 13 8:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 55 9:25 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 56 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 63 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 109 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 143 Sezon: 4 11:30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya Odcinek: 21 12:00 John Doe Odcinek: 19 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 48 Sezon: 2 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 378 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1395 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 144 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 61 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1396 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 196 20:00 Brzdąc w opałach 22:05 Z Archiwum X 0:40 Saga wikingów 2:30 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 736 3:30 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 46 3:45 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 871 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1773 Plik:Logo-19.png 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 180 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1517 Sezon: 9 11:35 Magda M. Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 3 12:35 Bez śladu Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 13:35 Mango - Telezakupy 13:50 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 207 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 901 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 884 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1983 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 627 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 181 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 902 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Szybcy i wściekli 22:10 Zaginiony w akcji 0:10 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 6 1:10 Uwaga! 1:25 Arkana magii 2:45 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1983 3:40 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! Plik:TVP_Polonia.png 06:25 Rezydencja - odc. 25; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 98; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Matylda - odc. 28/33 - Pchli cyrk (Matylda Blesi Cirkus); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Matylda - odc. 29/33 - Tajemnica korespondencji (Matylda Listovni tajemstvi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Matylda - odc. 30/33 - Osioł (Matylda - Osel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.02, 9.06, 9.44, 10.18, 10.21; Panorama: 9.35; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 MAMA 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Piotrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Opole 2009 na bis /7/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Nasze twarze - duszpasterz (duszpasterz); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Smaki polskie - Polędwiczki wieprzowe w sosie żurawinowym; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 315* Waldemar czyli Waldek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 852; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 To był rock! - Aya RL i IRA; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Argentyńska Lekcja 56'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Staroń; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Gala Piosenki Familijnej cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 25 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 29 - Szalona grypa (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (8); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 457 - Przepowiednia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Bez grzechu 74'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Wiktor Skrzynecki; wyk.:Joanna Kreft, Olaf Lubaszenko, Sława Kwaśniewska, Edward Żentara, Ewa Ziętek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Dziękuję za wypowiedź - koncert zespołu Raz Dwa Trzy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 29 - Szalona grypa (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Nowa - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (43); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Agnieszki tu nie ma; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Disney Channel 6:00 Przystanek dżungla 6:10 Specjalny agent Oso 6:35 Złota rączka 7:00 Imagination Movers 7:20 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 7:50 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 8:15 Ul 8:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 9:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla 9:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 10:05 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 10:55 Powodzenia, Charlie! 11:20 Fineasz i Ferb 12:10 Suite Life: nie ma to jak statek 13:00 Taniec rządzi! 13:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 14:00 Fineasz i Ferb 14:50 Teraz Miki! 14:55 Powodzenia, Charlie! 15:20 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 16:20 Taniec rządzi! 17:10 Fineasz i Ferb 17:35 Powodzenia, Charlie! 18:00 Johnny Kapahala: z powrotem na fali 19:55 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 20:45 Akwalans 21:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 22:00 Powodzenia, Charlie! 22:50 Słoneczna Sonny 0:00 Nie ma to jak hotel 0:20 H2O - wystarczy kropla 1:10 Kim Kolwiek 2:00 Wymiennicy 3:10 Stitch 3:35 Nowa szkoła króla 4:25 Kim Kolwiek 4:50 Wymiennicy 5:35 Szczypta magii